


休憩

by Chris_Starsong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Post MoP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong
Summary: 写于2015。第一篇魔兽世界同人。
Relationships: Chen Stormstout/Taran Zhu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	休憩

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015。第一篇魔兽世界同人。

七月的昆莱山，依旧被大雪覆盖着山尖。

祝踏岚直起腰活动着因伏案过久而僵硬的身子，手两边的信件高度呈现出极大的不平衡，较高的那堆是他阅读完毕的。

自从他族登上这片古老的土地，潜伏已久的各类危机便接踵而至，所有怪物都被鼓动一般争先恐后地出现带来灾难。部落的前酋长更是直接毁掉了锦绣谷，尽管他现已得到制裁，可锦绣谷却再也没办法恢复原样。

如今事件平息，所有人都得以喘一口气，继续过着他们平和的生活，又或者跟着那些冒险者到潘达利亚之外更加遥远的地方展开历练。而身为影踪派掌门的祝踏岚却并没有这个机会，他还有很多事情得做，一如既往。

恐惧废土的螳螂妖依旧肆虐，只不过比起从前他们的活动范围较为缩小，他刚刚放下的一封信件中便是关于一个熊猫人在那附近失踪的报告。

没有永久的和平，也没有永久的战争。影踪派不会因和平而松懈，同样不会因危机乱了阵脚。当初他被恨之煞入侵控制时，只有留守在影踪禅院的尚未被煞魔侵蚀的弟子带着联盟及部落的勇士来帮助他脱离掌控，分散在潘达利亚各处的成员仍然一丝不苟地执行着他们的任务。祝踏岚曾经说过，哪怕他有一天不在了，也不允许任何人放弃影踪派恪守的信条——守护潘达利亚，以及这片土地上的人民。

所以，即使现在的潘达利亚不再受到外来人的侵扰，影踪派还是要继续他们的使命，继续与这片大陆上长久存在着的怪物们斗争。

长叹一口气，祝踏岚的视线挪到窗外落英林中的亭苑，也许他该用冥想来让自己休息一会儿。这么想着他起身离开椅子，顺手拿过一边的围巾和斗笠戴上，推开嘎吱作响的木门。

昆莱山向来是避暑胜地，盛夏的风吹及这儿，已然带上丝丝寒意。祝踏岚踩着一层积雪往中央的亭子走，忽然发现不远处另有一串尚未消失的脚印，由通往外院的小路到他准备去的地方。他顺着脚印望见正坐在亭中的身影，那体积不小的家伙朝他挥了挥手——

“祝掌门——！忙活完了？快来坐坐！”

是陈·风暴烈酒。

讶于他会在这儿出现，祝踏岚匆匆跑过去，正想问他今日有何事找，陈却像知道他要说什么似的摆摆手，气定神闲地啜了一口酒道：“哎，我也没什么事，只是想找个酒友小酌几杯，听闻祝掌门深藏不露，我便来见识见识，哈哈。不过雪流大师说你正忙着，我就先在这儿等你了。”

“……是吗。让你久等了，真不好意思。”祝踏岚有点儿不知所措。他几乎不碰酒，不是因为不能喝，只是酒这东西，喝了有碍他保持冷静及理智，他只在很少很少的场合，在陶矢的劝说下勉强喝了几杯。

“别站着了，来坐下尝尝我们风暴烈酒酿造厂有名的酒酿！我可是有这个信心能让你祝掌门喝了也说好！”陈拉着祝踏岚坐下，给他满上一小杯酒。

祝踏岚还没有完全理解这状况，本来是打算独自安静冥想，现在却变成两个人的酒会，虽说二者都是放松的方式，他倒从未考虑过后者。

“用不着这么见外，陈。”祝踏岚踌躇了一会儿开口，声音少有地混着一点儿笑意，“我现在不是掌门，仅仅是祝踏岚。”他举起酒杯示意，而后一饮而尽，柔软又略带辛辣的液体顺喉管滑下，“先干为敬。”

“好酒量，好酒量！”陈大笑着点头不甘示弱地跟着干下一杯，陶瓷酒杯底部与大理石桌面磕碰出如风铃般悦耳的声响。“今天你祝踏岚若是能把我喝倒，我这酒仙的名号可就让给你了！”

“言笑了，酒不贪杯。不过你这酒，的确值得多品几杯。好酒。”祝踏岚真诚地称赞着，不再板着面孔，取而代之的是发自内心的微笑。熊猫人都喜爱的酒，对祝踏岚也同样适用，清香的酒液滑进肚，胃里就像燃起了一小团不热烈但温暖的火苗，令他身心愉悦。实际上他无法拒绝美酒，也无法拒绝与他对坐的这位见多识广，身负传奇的酒仙朋友的热情。陈帮了潘达利亚很多，也帮了他很多。于祝踏岚，陈·风暴烈酒可谓是不可多得的知己。酒逢知己千杯少，祝踏岚不愿错过这难得的机会。他给自己添满酒，轻嗅混合着稻米与青草的香气，突然想到了什么，问起来：“怎么，你的小侄女没有和你一起来？昆莱山虽是少了点人烟，气温比起其他地方还是要凉爽许多的。”

“嗨，我哪儿还找得到她人影儿啊，早晨就和几个小孩带着堆工具抓虫去了，说要抓萤火虫来，晚上塞进纸灯里，你说大白天的谁抓得到这小虫子，我还准备今晚上摸黑给她抓点儿来呢，免得她难过。不过丽丽这小姑娘啊，三分钟热度，指不定把玩几天又想要别的东西了，我啊…………”提到丽丽，陈就打开了话匣子，一下子开始滔滔不绝地和祝踏岚说着他这个侄女有多不省心，却又在多少时候给予他重要的帮助。祝踏岚在一旁盘腿而坐，犹如对待一个多年未见的故交，微微笑着边酌酒边听陈有声有色地描绘着那些故事。他很久很久没有同人如此交心过了。

“哎！那一次还真是危险，我还以为……”大概是注意到了祝踏岚的沉默，陈突兀地停了下来，气氛一时尴尬。面对对方疑惑的眼神，他干笑两声，急忙解释道：“呃，可能有些唐突，不过我在想，不如……我们趁着酒劲，切磋切磋武艺？”

祝踏岚愣了愣，没料到陈会这么说。不过酒正喝在兴头上，他很乐意借此机会来了解这个在迷踪岛习武的人究竟有多厉害。于是他们走到离亭不远的花树下，双手合十，向对方行礼。

“失敬了！”

礼节过后，陈大喝一声，率先发起进攻，掌刃直取祝踏岚颈项，后者抬起左臂格挡，同时右臂握住陈欲击他胸膛的拳头往回推。陈只脚后退稳住身形，双臂交叉抵住正面一击，随后撞开祝踏岚的双拳，抬脚压上了他交合的手掌。借着这股力道陈点地使力一踏向后空翻稳稳落地，而祝踏岚也只被击退了几米距离。几秒的喘息之后，两人再次交手。一连十几个回合都难分伯仲，双方却都不愿认输，似是当生死对决一般较真。

“祝掌门当真实力过人。”陈缓慢地做着深呼吸，“现在开始可不要再手下留情了！”

而祝踏岚只是低声应了句，眉头紧压，做出防御姿态准备应对接下来的进攻。

只见陈借地跃起，驱动腰身朝祝踏岚面门的位置回旋一踢，他认为祝踏岚一定能躲过，而祝踏岚也确实躲过了——他向后下腰，陈的那一踢擦身而过。可本该反击的人突然痛呼一声，腿脚一软向后倒在了地上。

“祝掌门？！你没事吧？！”陈见状立刻收起架势弯腰把祝踏岚扶起来，他的表情转眼间变得痛苦不堪，额前渗出细密的汗水。

“没……咳，牵扯到旧伤了。”祝踏岚咬着牙闭了闭眼，负面的情绪与感受他向来都是隐忍在心，不愿表现出来。再睁眼时撕裂的痛苦减轻了许多，他抬手轻按着腹部，在陈的帮助下站起来。“我们继……”话还未完，祝踏岚回头瞅见陈还是一脸担心的样子，一时不知该如何继续说下去。他整理好情绪，弯身捡起斗笠，抖了抖耳朵按在脑袋上朝陈笑笑：“没事的。”

“是我不好，知道你以前受过伤还要你和我切磋……实在对不起啊，踏岚。”陈用一副认真的表情看着他，轻声念着那个祝踏岚极少听到的称呼，眼神中写满了歉意。

久久凝视着陈，祝踏岚偏转脑袋仰望着一片淡粉的花海，呼吸被捂在围巾里让他整个脸都暖烘烘的。他拉下盖住大半张脸的深红布料，深吸一口气，感受空气中发酵的美酒味儿和夏风带来的沁人心脾的清凉，轻轻地开口。

“伤口是用来铭记过去的，锦绣谷也好，我身上的伤也好。不论是哪种，都会让我牢牢记住潘达利亚曾经遭受的灾厄。它们或许会因时间的流逝逐渐淡去，但在我有限的人生里，这足够让我铭记到终。

“我们不能忘却过去，也不该止步不前。时间并非都能如永恒岛那般不朽，而在这漫漫时间长河中，我及影踪派的任务便是力所能及保卫我们的家园。为此赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。

“所以这没什么好担心的，陈。你我终会死去，你应该能明白对我来说，如若能牺牲自己而保卫住潘达利亚，那么我就会义无反顾地这么做。”

陈眨了眨眼睛，神色慢慢舒展开来，他当然非常明白祝踏岚的想法。在和这个其他人看来难以相处的掌门结识的这段时间里，陈把他的一举一动都看在眼里：对待登岛的外域人态度冷淡却出手相助，数次受伤又在伤好后即刻返回战事，甚至连队伍都不带独自赴险……祝踏岚为潘达利亚做的事，实在是太多了。

“说的什么话，起码咱们现在不是好好地站在这儿呢吗。”陈伸出胳膊环过祝踏岚的肩膀使力拍了拍，咧开嘴露出颗虎牙爽朗地笑起来。

“天有不测风云，人有旦夕祸福。不过对我们熊猫人来说，死之前可要好好享受一番生活不是？”

祝踏岚了然，也放开束缚跟陈一起笑出声，只手握着他搭在自己肩上的手，两人一道回到亭子里。

“陈，我就破例陪你喝个痛快，如何？”

“哎哟，祝掌门这是要把我喝趴下了啊？我接受这个挑战！”


End file.
